


It's almost summer

by Aqua_Justice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Student Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Justice/pseuds/Aqua_Justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are both horny single best friends, and a couple of steamy questions in a heart to heart push them past their friendship boundary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 on its way!

“So yeah, basically, tell me exactly how you want it?” 

 

Clarke’s body tensed a little when Lexa asked the question, and she got a tiny frown between her eyebrows. Then she shrugged it off and laughed heartily, taking a hurried gulp of her red wine. Lexa sat back on the sofa, her body facing Clarke, eager to hear how her friend was going to answer. 

 

“My absolute dream fuck?” She said loudly. The question had taken her by surprise, not because her and Lexa hadn't really talked a lot about intimate things, they had really dirty conversations all the time, it was just so direct and caught her off guard. “Wow. My absolute dream fuck.” Clarke looked into her best friends green eyes and smiled from ear to ear. “I’m beyond happy to have met you at uni, Lexa. I get to have a night in and talk dirty, and its not with a creepy guy with a boner staring at me from across the sofa.” They both chuckled, Lexa loudly at the image, as she had a particular guy in mind they both knew who would absolutely be THAT guy. 

 

Clarke looked into space just behind Lexa, as she was trying to visualise her dream fuck and everything about it, starting with exactly who she pictured it would be. Lexa interrupted her thoughts abruptly as if she could hear them. 

 

“Well. Is it a guy or a girl you picture, Clarke?” she asked, along with animated hand gestures. “A huge rugby player like you have a thing for with tonnes more abs than normal humans and arms the size of my thighs? Or is it a dainty girl, kindof pixie-y with perky boobs and a couple of ear piercings, like you enjoy from time to time?” Clarke spluttered with laughter and gulped her wine again. 

 

“That lovely comparison has just given me my answer.” Clarke set her wine down on the floor, as Lexa gulped a mouthful of hers and did the same. The blonde girl readjusted her legs and tucked them under her body, getting in dirty story-telling mode. Lexa leaned forwards in anticipation and mirrored Clarke’s body positioning, their knees bumping together lightly. 

 

“It would be the rugby player. Basically Lincoln’s body but not necessarily Lincoln.. AND it would be the girl. Pixie-y or kindof tall and mysterious.” Lexa blushed a little. 

 

_She’s definitely described me as tall and mysterious before. The first night we met, she introduced herself confidently and told me she wanted to be friends because she needed someone tall, beautiful and mysterious as it was almost the direct opposite of her. Which she said mainly to get a laugh, she knew she was beautiful._

 

“Both of them?” Lexa frowned. “You are so greedy. Please go on.” Lexa played with a piece of her long brown hair as she watched Clarke with wide eyes. 

 

“The **ultimate** fantasy, would be me on my hands and knees, with my knees pushed right together and my bum in the air, being fucked from behind by my giant rugby player. Who is completely in proportion and has a thick long dick.” Lexa stuck her tongue half out of her mouth and smiled, a tiny blush visible on her cheeks. “Sorry, too much?” 

 

“Ha, you wish. Not enough, tell me more.” 

 

Clarke paused briefly and then continued. “So this long thick dick from behind. And he isn’t afraid to give me a hard spank from time to time. His hands are grasping my hips and also playing with my clit the whole time.” 

 

“Busy guy!” Lexa butted in, and bluntly added: “They normally need reminding that there are two people involved in the act of intercourse.” 

 

“But of course in my dream fuck the guy is switched on, more like a girl, and nothing like most of the guys we fuck around here.” She winked and they both giggled. “And anyway, all this excellent stuff is going on behind me, and I’m having a really great time. And in front of me is this amazing girl. Butt naked, legs opened crazy wide for me, and she’s dripping wet. I’m driving her crazy with my mouth. She’s grabbing my hair and pulling her own (incredible) boobs. And we all cum a hundred times and we all live happily ever after.” 

 

“Cool so when are we having this threesome then? Sounds awesome to be the brunette third party in that, all take take take. Dibs!” 

 

“I never said she was brunette, Lexa.” Clarke quipped, quick as a dart. Clarke’s eyebrows twisted as she looked over at Lexa. Lexa sucked air into her lungs audibly and didn’t breathe or move for a second. _Oh shit._ “Kidding. She definitely is brunette. You know what I like. I like my boys 90% muscle and 10% dick and 0% brains, and I like my girls mysterious and brunette.” 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes in relief and laughed. “The last girl you brought home was not at all mysterious, Clarke. She was such a slut. Plain and simple.”

 

“Sluts can be mysterious Lexa! Sluts are just like us, they have souls too.” They both laughed and Clarke couldn’t even deny that whatever-her-name-was was the least mysterious Jenny on the block. 

 

“My track record isn’t that bad though. Obviously nothing like yours, Ms Standards..” Clarke pretended to have gushy jealous eyes. “Please let me borrow your sloppy seconds, Lexa, please please please. If you’ve touched them, they must be a 10!” 

  
“Stop it Clarke, I got lucky a couple of times since I’ve known you. It must be my wing woman.” Lexa lent over and gave Clarke a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “My pussy owes you one.” 

 

“Speaking of your pussy, I was kidding with the threesome.” Lexa’s ears perked up and her eyes brightened. “I want to change my answer. I just kindof went with that as I absolutely know you were just trying to put me on the gay scale and give me a ratio of girls to guys. I’m on to you Lexa. You’ve tried it on me before.” _She’s so right._

 

“You’re so wrong Clarke, I know you’re completely vanilla and 50:50.” She put 50:50 in lovely sarcastic rabbit marks.

 

“All your dreams are about to come true, Lexa.” Clarke grabbed the wine she had forgotten about and finished her glass. Then refilled them both slowly from the cheap-but-not-nasty supermarket bottle. “Its a girl. My dream fuck is a girl.”  


“Woo - that makes you 70:30 gay then right?” 

 

“60:40. Maybe. Some days. Don’t get too excited. But yes anyway, its a girl. And my dream fuck starts off on a sofa, or a really sexy comfy armchair like the one I have at home.” 

 

“Could it be a little like this one?” Lexa whispers, with a husky, super sexy voice on, stroking the side of the sofa seductively. She bats her eyelids and bites her lips. “Mmm..” Clarke stares for a little too long at the brunette’s bottom lip before rolling her eyes and carrying on with her tale. 

 

“There is straddling. I think she straddles me, maybe me on her.. Doesn’t matter. There is then a super sexy kiss, really slow undressing and a LOT, i mean a lot of focus on my nipples. I may even cum just from amazing nipple action. We make our way over to the bed. Then from there my dream fuck is a little hazy. Other than some 10/10 fingering and a 69, which is just a given, and then she has to surprise me a couple of times. Doesn’t really matter how, just sexy and surprising.” 

 

“Like starts singing the lion king while you 69 kind of surprising? Or like has two vaginas surprising?” 

 

“Neither kind of surprising. Like has some interesting technique which takes me aback, just makes the whole things pretty exciting. I’m a simple girl, Lexa, I have simple desires.” 

 

“Simple, eh?” Lexa does her sexy voice again. Lexa takes both their wine glasses and puts them on the floor, before climbing aboard Clarke in a straddle. Her boobs very close to Clarke’s face. It becomes a game of face, neither of them moving or reacting, not really knowing if this is a joke or serious. Clarke’s heart is beating way faster than it should be. The pair have eye contact for a very long time, and both just admire each other’s faces. Lexa leans in to whisper in Clarke’s ear, and places her hands on either side of her face. Clarke holds her breath and reaches up to hold Lexa’s slim hips with both her hands. 

 

“I need to wee.” Clarke’s brain takes longer than it should to process this. _Huh?_ “Thanks for your very long and eloquent description of your dream fuck. I enjoyed it.” She chuckles and turns to move. 

 

“Wait.” Clarke reaches to touch Lexa’s cheek to make her look back into her eyes. _Two can play at this._ Clarke lowered her voice into her bedroom voice. “When you get back, you have to tell me about yours.” 

 

The girls lock eyes. They press their foreheads together and smile. 

 

“WOAH.” They startle and come back to reality. Looking at the tall handsome face in the doorway. “Fuck me that is so sexy.”Bellamy was clearly a little tipsy, he was swaying slightly in the doorway, which made sense as he had been drinking since the afternoon with the guys from his swimming team. His mouth hung open. Neither girl moves much as they all just stare for a moment. 

 

“We are having a three-way kiss right now. RIGHT NOW.” Quietly Bellamy looks up to the ceiling and whispers, “best day ever. Thank you God.” 

 

“Bell, don't be a dick. This is.. This was..” Clarke trails off. She glances up at Lexa, who is still on top of her, with her hands in Clarke’s hair. Clarke is very aware of her hands on Lexa’s hips, knowing she should move them but not really wanting her to climb off. 

  
Bellamy threw himself onto the sofa, looking like an excited puppy. His force made Lexa buck out of Clarke’s lap and then land heavily on her again. Clarke realised that her clit had been screaming at her at the pressure of Lexa being on top her her. 

 

“I was coming to ask you guys if you wanted to come out with the boys tonight. But we are going nowhere now. Don’t explain a thing. Just kiss me. Both of you. On a count of three.” Bellamy pushed his hair back and then closed his eyes and puckered. 

 

Bellamy could be an ass, but both girls were fond of him, and loved being around him. He made everyone feel super comfortable all the time, even in situations like this, normally by being a douche. Clarke and Lexa gave each other the side eye, and nodded slightly. 

 

They both leaned in and kissed either side of his lips lightly. 

 

“Thats all you’re getting. Now go back to your boys.” 

 

“No fair. Kiss me again. No. Actually. You guys kiss.” Bell stuck out his lower lip and gently held both the girl’s heads and with the lightest touch edged them together. 

 

“Bellamy. Please stop being a dick.” Lexa retorted quickly. Yanking his hand off her head. 

 

“Lexa, you’re always up for fun. Its one of the last nights of the year. Life’s about saying yes to things not saying no… Clarke looks like she could devour your face as well.” Clarke’s whole face flushed. 

 

Lexa looked down at her and smiled. “Damn it Bell, you always get what you want.” She smiled and started to lean into Clarke’s face, closing the distance a millimetre per second. 

 

Clarke felt like she was having an outer body experience. It didn’t feel real that this was happening. She was with her two best friends. Everyone was joking. But then they weren’t. She came back to reality and looked into Lexa’s eyes, then moved Bellamy’s hand from where it still had hold of her hair and brushed her lips against Lexa’s. Her lips were warm and soft. Clarke considered for a second going back in for more after they broke away, but Lexa pulled away slowly and climbed off Clarke. 

 

“Come on Bell, that’s enough fun for one night.” 

 

“So. Fucking. Hot. Did this really just happen? Pinch me? Is this a dream?” Both girls pinched him roughly. “Fuck, ow. Amazing.” 

 

Bell wandered off in a daze, looking back and shaking his head. “Man I had too much to drink already. Must. Remember. This. Tomorrow.” 

 

Lexa followed him out of the door and put her sexy voice on. “I’m going for my wee. See you in a second.” 

 

Clarke blew her an air kiss just as she would at any other time and sunk back into the sofa as the last five minutes played back in her mind. _I’m really wet. Jeez. Lexa’s lips are awesome. Oh god, she’s so beautiful._

 

Clarke had tonnes of friends, but Lexa was probably her favourite person. They just kissed, **sober.** She had always found her best friend attractive, but only just now did she realise she was attracted **to** her. Lexa definitely wouldn’t feel the same way. But then Lexa did just kiss her. And did the weird straddle thing beforehand. But that was a joke. Wasn’t it? 

 

Clarke shook herself and cleared her mind by deep breathing a couple of times. She wandered over to her long mirror and reapplied a touch of makeup, before sitting back on the sofa, before grabbing her phone to distract her from the gnawing in her panties. 

 

 

 

Back in the first week of uni, when everyone was extremely drunk and loud and wanted to make the most friends and get the most numbers, and have the most sex and be the most fun, Clarke laid eyes on Lexa across a party. The girl was cool. She was having a great time, but she didn't look like she was trying to hard. She just looked at ease with herself. She was tall, beautiful and seriously mysterious. She wore leather pants which extenuated the fact that her legs went on forever, and her butt was out of this world.Clarke had a couple of tequilas and did some terrible table dancing whilst gearing herself up to go talk to the mysterious woman. 

 

By the time she did make her way over, she was pretty drunk. Slurring-words drunk most likely. It was a bit of a blur. They chatted, and Clarke introduced herself. They hit it off, and spent a lot of the night together as it turned out they had lots of things in common. “I’m bi too!” Clarke said excitedly at one point. “I describe myself as completely 50:50. I love a dick but love a nice pair ofboobs. Oh sorry that’s a bit rude.” Clarke would be the first to admit she is an excitable and probably a little annoying drunk. Lexa enjoyed her company though and threw back at her something just as dirty. She found Clarke completely refreshing, she was honest, straight-talking and really really funny. 

 

Later in the night Clarke had asked if she was seeing anyone and Lexa tensed up and went into autopilot, hoping that Clarke wasn’t just talking to her to get into her pants. “Messy break up. Don’t ask. I just want to be single for a while. I’m not looking for anything right now.” 

 

Clarke had pretended to bow to her at that point, and drunkenly said “we really have so much in common, I just got screwed over like 6 days ago, messy messy.” Lexa was relieved, glad to finally be talking to someone who was on the same page and didn't want anything from her more than companionship. Any tension was completely dissolved. “We’re going to be friends.” Clarke said throwing her arms around Lexa. “Really good friends.” 

 

And like most good friendships, after a night of drinking, a tactical vomit or two and a hungover brunch the following afternoon, they became really good friends. 

 

  
Fast forward 8 months and the term is nearly over. Exams have just finished. Lexa and Clarke met for a late lunch and a few drinks to celebrate, and then bought a bottle of wine on the way to Clarke’s as they were both feeling a little poor to be out drinking cocktails all night. 

 

Lexa was still in the bathroom. Clarke sat uncomfortably, very aware of where her limbs were. _Where do I normally put my arms? What do I normally do with them?!_ Clarke folded her arms. Put them behind her head. Sat on them. She couldn’t feel natural. Her lips felt a little tingly still from her kiss with Lexa, but it was the anticipation of her dream fuck which was making Clarke’s mouth a little dry. As well as the overwhelming feeling of sexual attraction she was feeling towards her best friend. 

 

After an eternity, Lexa came back into the room, smiling. “Sorry, someone was having sex in your shower apparently. I had to go next door.” 

 

“WHO? At least its clean, I suppose.” Clarke was animated. She loved a bit of gossip. 

 

“Rumour has it Monty and some girl.” 

 

“Monty? Go Monty! Anyway I’m ready to hear about your dream fuck.” she added “so ready” with a wink. 

 

Lexa brushed her hair back off her face and smiled seductively. 

 

“No surprises, its a girl. She is a blonde or a red head. She’s a 10.” 

 

“Of course, nothing less.” Clarke added. 

 

“We start on a huge bed with really crisp white sheets. Its afternoon, because I love daytime sex. I am caffeinated and have have the post-workout buzz. All the curtains are open. Its perfect light.” 

 

Clarke’s eyes opened wider at the thought. Daytime sex is intimate. Lights on sex is intimate. She was more than a little horny. 

 

“And we’re kissing, then she wraps silk around my eyes in a blindfold, and she’s really smooth about it. She takes complete control. Maybe there’s some arm restraint too, tying me up against the headboard with some more silk. She goes down on me and just ravishes me for a really long time and its fucking awesome. The whole time I have to use my imagination for what she looks like down there, and its sexy. Then she takes off the blindfold and does it all again and its sexier than I could even dream…” Lexa trails off. She is biting her tongue and has her eyes half closed. 

 

“Is that what your best sex ever was like? With whats-her-name? Girl with the bad tattoo?” 

 

“No it was nothing like that. Fucking awesome though. Tongue ring.” Clarke nodded and smiled. _Who doesn't love a tongue ring._

 

“I have something to admit” Lexa looked a little shady. “My best time ever was actually with a guy. And not just any guy. A fucking douche of a guy, who I really disliked.” 

 

“Do go on. Lexa you’re surprising me every which way tonight. More wine.” Clarke handed Lexa her glass over and realised they hadn't picked them up since just before Lexa straddled her and made a mess of her underwear. She blushed and nibbled the inside of her mouth. 

 

“He was a douche who fucked with something like 100 girls in 6 months after his ex broke his heart. I didn't actually sleep with him, _per se_ , I wasn't lucky number 101, but he licked me out. And that was just the best hour and half of my life.”  


Clarke’s wine spluttered and she almost choked. “Hour and a half. Hour and a half. Lexa you’re a goddess. They’re always 10s and they go down on you for an hour and a half! Were you blindfolded?” 

 

“No. It was pretty dark though. He went down on me and was just so slow, I cant even describe it to you. He was a magician. He told me to relax completely and just enjoy myself without getting too worked up. He said no strangling him with my thighs, no hair pulling, just relax and feel everything my nerve endings were feeling.” 

 

“Sounds like a douche.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but she did this intentionally to hide that she was really enthralled and wanted to know everything.

 

“He just took his time. Everything was soft. So so soft. He worked me up to orgasm so slowly I didn't even realise I was enjoying myself for a while. After I came the first time, he just moved down from my clit and then worked me back up to 100 again, and again, and again. Four or five times I think. Safe to say it was the best ever.” 

 

“How on earth did you repay him? Tell me we’re not talking about an hour of tea-bagging?” 

 

Lexa threw her head back and laughed with her whole body, Clarke automatically joined in, because she was infectious, and Clarke could just feel there was a funny story coming. Lexa reached over and grabbed both of Clarke’s knees with her hands and squeezed them.

 

“After that amazing experience for me, I reached into his pants and gave him a hand job. I got him off in about 2 minutes. There was absolutely no effort on my part. And he came all over himself. I promise I’m not normally such a selfish lover, but I felt awesome and I just couldn’t be bothered.” Clarke put her hands on top of Lexa’s as they both cried with laughter. 

 

After their fit subsided, they sat quietly, both chuckling and shaking their heads. Lexa’s phone vibrated on Clarke’s desk. The screen read BELLAMY.

 

“Hey Bell, whats up?” Lexa always stood up and wandered when she was on the phone. She walked over to Clarke’s window and listened to an animated Bellamy. Clarke couldn’t really hear what was being said. She just watched Lexa holding the window ledge and rocking a little. She stretched up with one of her hands and her top rose up a little, displaying her super flat stomach and a tiny hint of g-string from the top of her jeans. 

 

Clarke forced herself to blink heavily, but couldn’t stop staring. A sudden cheeky idea came to mind. The blonde stood up slowly and opened her wardrobe. Lexa barely noticed as she chatted to Bell about something unimportant. Clarke rustled around a little and found a silk bed top she rarely wore, and gave it a quick sniff. Clean. 

 

Discreetly as she could, she shut the wardrobe and moved slowly over to Lexa. Lexa had her eyes closed and was still stretching as Bellamy waffled on. “Bell, I’ll speak to you tomorrow okay. Yes, yes I was being serious before. Okay, have a good night.” 

 

Clarke was right behind Lexa by this point. “Stay where you are, and don’t move at all.” Clarke sexy voice was out, her breath hot on Lexa’s neck. Clarke quickly placed the silk over Lexa’s eyes and tied it tightly at the back. Clarke pressed her mouth to Lexa’s ear again. “Check. Mate.”

 

“Clarke, you just made a very big mistake. Or this was the smartest thing you’ve ever done. I can’t tell yet.” 

 

Lexa twisted around to face Clarke. She grabbed Clarke’s hand, brought it to her lips and gently kissed her fingers, one by one, before kissing the inside of Clarke’s wrist. 

 

_Are we meant to be playing Chicken? Is she messing with me?_

 

The words **smooth** and **complete control** came to mind from Lexa’s dream fuck. Clarke hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lexa’s jeans and pulled her roughly towards her and then directed her rather smoothly onto the bed. 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was much quieter, it was barely more than a whisper. She grasped Clarke’s back and tried to bring her towards her. 

 

Clarke put her hand behind Lexa’s head and reached down to kiss her lightly. She stopped when their faces were centimetres apart. Clarke’s heart hammered in her chest. Her whole body was tingling and her stomach was knotted up with nerves. Lexa whispered, “Kiss me, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke closed the distance eagerly, her chest filled with confidence and desire. The kiss was slow. Both girls held their breath as their mouths opened and tongues slowly touched. 

 

As much as she wanted to continue the fantasy, Clarke also wanted to talk to her best friend about the fact they were passionately kissing. 

 

“Lexa. I..” Clarke bit her lip. “I thought this was just a joke. The blindfold was a joke.” 

 

Lexa moved the blindfold adorably so her eyes were just poking out and the silk was tight against her forehead. “I know, but I’m really feeling this. Actually, I’m fucking loving this. Can we carry on? Please?” The please was adorable. Clarke’s heart stopped when she heard it. She pulled the blindfold down and went back to kissing Lexa with more passion now. Clarke shimmied Lexa so her head was on the pillows at the end of the bed and started working her hands, which were shaking a little, underneath Lexa’s top. 

 

 


	2. Law-enforcement standard handcuffs

Once she got started, Clarke fully committed to the sexual fantasy and dream fuck mindset.

She could have kept kissing Lexa forever, there was electricity between them as their tongues delicately stroked each other and clashed together. Clarke undressed Lexa slowly, slowly scraping her nails along the skin she exposed as she removed each item of clothing. Lexa was dripping wet and moaning by the time she was down to just her panties. She removed her blindfold again, letting it rest just above her eyes allowing her to watch as Clarke took her own clothes off seductively. While away from Lexa’s touch but knowing she was watching her every move, she reached into her bedside drawer and grabbed a pair of handcuffs she kept there for safekeeping. Lexa stared at Clarke’s curves, enjoying every movement and new angle as Clarke bent over, and it took her a second before she realised Clarke was holding up a pair of law-enforcement standard handcuffs.

“How is it you have been my dream fuck all along and I’ve wasted so much time not knowing about it?” Lexa asked with desperation in her voice. She climbed onto her knees kissed Clarke passionately, before moving down and taking one of Clarke’s erect nipples in her mouth and moving the tip of her tongue roughly against it. She grabbed the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently.   
 Clarke threw her head back in pleasure and had to use all her self restraint to try and focus on Lexa’s. With some skill, Clarke attached the handcuffs to the hand which was currently driving her left nipple crazy, before roughly grabbing Lexa’s other hand, and guiding her towards the headboard. Lexa was beyond turned on. Clarke being in complete control sent her body into overdrive, and she bucked her hips up towards Clarke’s body, as Clarke hooked the handcuffs around the beam in her headboard and attaching Lexa’s other hand.

Lexa tried to reach Clarke’s nipple again with her mouth, but couldn’t quite get there. She moaned before saying, “fuck me, Clarke. I’ve never been so turned on in my life.”

Clarke climbed on top of her, with her knees either side of Lexa’s hips, and her wet pussy sliding against the bottom of Lexa’s stomach. She leant down and kissed her ears, her cheekbones and jawline, before roughly kissing her neck and collarbone.

“Can I just check in that you’re okay being restrained like this? You can’t really move at all, can you?” Clarke’s voice was deep and slow, and Lexa yanked on her handcuffs to prove she really was stuck and there was no way she could move.

“Its safe to say I can’t move, which is a shame because I’d really like to push you onto your back and tie you up right now.”

“Are they too tight? Are you going to be comfortable here for a while?” Clarke put emphasis on “a while” and Lexa’s eyes flashed with desire. “I’m going to be just fine, our safe word can be… stop the dream fuck.” Clarke smiled, kissing Lexa again and using her tongue roughly.

“Do you want me to put your blindfold back on?” “Fuck, yes.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s eyelids before manoeuvring the silk down over her eyes.

Clarke spent as much time as she could working her way down Lexa’s body, exploring her dark erect nipples, the visible abs at the top of her stomach, and her jutting hipbones before sliding the ruined black lace thong down Lexa’s long legs. Aware of how long the tease had gone on for, Clarke decided to dive straight in.

She used the very tip of her tongue to tease Lexa’s clit, before moving down to her opening and thrusting her tongue right in. Lexa tasted amazing, the taste of her filled all of Clarke’s senses. She listened to Lexa’s moans and feeling her thrusting hips for guidance, as she worked her way all over Lexa’s sex, before focusing solely on her clit. She slowly picked up the pace with her tongue and she could hear metal banging on wood above her, knowing she was in exactly the right spot. Lexa wrapped her legs around Clarke’s neck and thrusted into her, and soon enough she screamed loudly as she came.

Clarke stayed where she was, and moved away from Lexa’s clit, working on mopping up the mess she had made. She took her time kissing Lexa’s lips and folds, even blowing on her entrance lightly, before attempting to go near Lexa’s clit again. Aware how sensitive it would be she started off being gentler than she ever had been with anything before, but then got a little more forceful, and when Lexa moaned above her, decided to try and suck on her clit gently. Even this she did slowly. She wanted to take Lexa through each percentage from 0 to 100 as slowly as possible. Time started to trickle by, Clarke’s mind filled with Lexa’s taste and the vision of her body around her. Eventually, when Clarke picked up the pace from a crawl to a stroll, Lexa moaned and chanted yes in a whisper. Clarke sucked a little harder, and moved all over her sex, sucking, kissing and licking everywhere, her thumb rubbing Lexa’s clit in a soft rhythm. She felt Lexa get closer as she moaned loader and thrusted against Clarke’s thumb.

Clarke put her hands under Lexa’s butt and lifted her up ever so slightly, so she had more space to thrust her tongue into Lexa’s opening and as deep as she could inside her. She then moved one of her hands so she could focus on Lexa’s clit at the same time, and Lexa came immediately with the extra stimulation, her walls clenching down on Clarke’s tongue. The orgasm was long and intense. It took Lexa minutes to properly relax.

“Come up, baby, kiss me?” Lexa asked in a tired and longing voice. “Can you give me 5 minutes?” Clarke replied, again starting to mop up Lexa’s juices with her tongue and kiss her gently all over. “Absolutely, take all the time you want. Could you let me watch though?”

Clarke took her time about moving, and when she did, she kept one hand gently caressing the entrance to Lexa’s vagina, feeling her wetness start to pool out again. With her other hand, she slipped the silk off Lexa’s eyes, which took a while to adjust to the light in the room. They kissed gently, before Clarke started to work her way back down Lexa’s body, paying particular attention to her nipples and the underside of her breasts, which Clarke filled with tiny love bites. Lexa was squirming by the time Clarke reached her belly button, and her moans were feral as Clarke reached her pelvis.

Clarke kissed Lexa all over, before moving past her vagina and down to the patch of skin between her vagina and her butt. Clarke was gentle and took all the time in the world as she moved closer and closer to Lexa’s butt, before shyly using her tongue to feel around, while gauging Lexa’s reaction. She loved it. She chanted “more” under her breath, and Clarke obliged, committing to flicking her tongue against the entrance, before moving back up and allowing her hands to continue the tease.

Clarke knew how to make Lexa cum by this point, but aware she was now watching, “Touching you is really turning me on,” Clarke said sexily, catching Lexa’s eyes. “I might have to..” Clarke came up onto her knees and started to touch herself while she ran her tongue roughly against Lexa’s clit, and pushed a finger into her.

“Fuck yes.” Lexa’s eyes were practically popping out of her head, and she fought to keep them open and watching the glorious scene below her, despite her instinct being to throw her head back because her pleasure was too much.

Clarke added another finger into Lexa’s tight vagina, as she was getting pretty close herself, and she sucked hard on Lexa’s clit. Lexa started to cum, her walls crushing Clarke’s fingers, Clarke immediately started to cum as well, and she had an amazing orgasm which crashed through her system from her clit to her nipples.

Clarke collapsed into the bed with her face in Lexa’s pussy. She took a second to enjoy her orgasm washing over her body, before climbing up and lightly kissing Lexa’s entrance, up to her clit. She moved slowly up Lexa’s body, making sure their breasts rubbed together as they passed.

Lexa craned her neck to kiss her, but Clarke pecked her on the forehead and took off the handcuffs slowly, kissing Lexa’s wrists where there was a nasty mark on each wrist where she had tried to rip herself free.

“I was trying to get out of them and use my hands on you.” Lexa said, pouting. “Can I do that now?”

“Not just yet.” Clarke gave Lexa a sexy smile, “you must be stiff?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe, my shoulders feel like they’ve been dislocated and shoved back in the sockets.” Lexa moved her arms around, her joints cracking. “You dislocated your shoulders trying to get your hands on me? We did have a code word?” Clarke grinned. “Its my fault so let me sort out your dodgy joints. I learnt about all these bones and tendons and muscles last semester.”

Clarke moved Lexa’s arms around gently to give her the feeling back in her shoulders and arms, talking her through what every muscle was called as she kissed them. When she got down to the bottom of the second shoulder, Clarke span Lexa gently onto her front, and climbed on top, rubbing all the muscles through. “Fuck me, Clarke, that feels amazing.”

“I wasn’t going to, Lexa, but I will if you insist.” Clarke leant down and kissed the back of Lexa’s neck, working her way around to either side of her neck, which had her moaning immediately.

Clarke then moved down Lexa’s back and kissed every vertebrate down her spine. She moved backwards and lifted Lexa’s back so that she was on her knees, with her pussy in the air, right in front of Clarke’s face.

Clarke kissed all over Lexa’s toned backside, stroking the backs of her legs gently, as Lexa audibly moaned into the mattress. “Please, Clarke. Please, I beg you.”

Clarke moved over to Lexa’s exposed pussy, and used her tongue to press deeply into her, with her hand hooked around, rubbing Lexa’s clit. Lexa pressed her body backwards in rhythm so she was fucking Clarke’s tongue, which was the sexiest thing Clarke had ever witnessed, but her tongue was cramping and she was just thinking that she couldn't keep it up, when Lexa stopped and twisted her body over so she was lay on her back, with Clarke between her legs.

“I want to be able to see you.” she said quietly, taking one of Clarke’s hands in hers and intertwining their fingers. Clarke thrusted two fingers from her other hand inside and flicked her tongue against Lexa’s clit, which was all it took for her to cum. She ejaculated all over Clarke. Lexa was exhausted and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Whilst still holding Lexa’s hand, Clarke cleaned herself up, before moving upwards to snuggle beside Lexa.

They moved under the covers and held each other without saying anything. There was a feeling of contentment and relaxation, neither of their brains were even thinking.

Lexa turned over slowly to face Clarke, pulling their bodies in together, so they were touching from their chests right down to their feet. “You,” Lexa said quietly, her eyes staring straight into Clarke’s, “were so right to be cocky. You’re awesome in bed.” Clarke smiled as Lexa kissed the tip of her nose.

“Could I please close my eyes for a second, like 5 minutes tops, let my vagina reboot before I can get started on you?” Lexa asked, her eyes already drooping. “Sure, I’ll switch the light off.” Clarke got up to move, and Lexa grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it, before letting Clarke go and falling straight to sleep.

Clarke was tired too, but didn’t really want to nap. It gone dark outside at some point since she put the blindfold on Lexa’s face. Clarke looked over at Lexa from the other side of the room and couldn’t believe the things she had just done to her. At the same time, she could believe it. It felt so normal.

Knowing Lexa was out for the count, Clarke tidied her room a little, and lit all the candles she had (a lot of candles) - dotting them all over the room, on every shelf and all along her window ledge. She turned the light off but the room was bright and sexy lit by dozens of flames.

Clarke climbed in bed next to Lexa, who cuddled up into her. Despite not feeling tired enough to sleep initially, the warmth of Lexa’s body and her slow rhythmic breathing dragged her into a soft doze.


	3. Your turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to give Clarke as good as she got..

As Lexa started to wake up and slowly became aware of her surroundings, her first cogent thought was of the intense satisfaction she felt. Her whole body just felt happy and light. It took a moment to appreciate that was to do with her blonde friend who she felt dozed next to her. As Lexa opened her eyes, she saw hundreds of tiny candle lights around the dark room. Her stomach churned pleasantly, as she pictured Clarke lighting all the candles while she slept. 

Clarke’s face was peaceful. She was curled up facing Lexa, her hand lay heavily near to Lexa’s chest. Lexa’s pulse quickened, knowing that Clarke may well have been stroking her breasts before her hand fell limp as she fell asleep, her fingers being only centimetres away from Lexa’s nipples. This thought turned Lexa on, her nips going hard and her chest flushing. 

She couldn’t quite believe the evening they had together. The pair had kissed a couple of times in the school year they had spent as friends. It started to become a fairly regular thing at one point, them often turning to each other for a sexy kiss when they were out and in clubs and drunk. They both decided anything more was something they just couldn’t consider risking their friendship over, and the kisses became less and less frequent. 

Something had always stirred at the back of Lexa’s mind when she saw Clarke with someone else. She had always brushed it off, and never even admitted to herself that it happened, but as soon as they kissed earlier in the evening, she felt a lot of feelings pushing up from under the surface of her subconscious. 

She pushed it down again, telling herself she would deal with it later, and instead focusing on how she was going to give Clarke Griffin something to rival the incredible sexual experience she had just been stunned with. 

Surprising. 

That was Clarke’s key word. Nipples. Straddling. 69 and surprising. 

Thinking about Clarke’s naked body so close to her really started to make Lexa hot. She became very aware of her clitoris, and the wetness which was starting to build between her legs. 

For a second, she felt a little anxious at rivalling the performance Clarke had given. Clarke was literally her perfect sexual partner. It had been the best time of her life. The pressure to perform anything like that was a little stifling. Lexa was always an adventurous sexual person, and she did feel like she could be pretty damn sexy when she wanted to be. Admittedly, Clarke was probably a little more experienced than her, but Lexa wasn't about to let that stop her from trying to give her friend a good time. She decided to swallow her anxiety and trust she could work out her friend’s kinks and give her a good time. 

She really wanted Clarke to wake up, but she looked very sound asleep. Lexa had a thought, and breathed deeply as she tried to piece together the situation. 

As slowly and quietly as she could, Lexa started to move away from Clarke, before slowly climbing over her body onto the floor. This process took several excruciatingly slow minutes, and the whole time Lexa waited for one of Clarke’s eyes to jerk open and her to start laughing at her ridiculous body positioning as she worked hard not to move the mattress under Clarke. 

Once on the floor, Lexa knelt down and gently moved the covers away from Clarke’s butt. She took a moment to admire the beautiful roundness of it. It was pale white compared to her slightly more tanned back, and toned. If her gorgeous friend wasn't sound asleep, she would be more than tempted to spank her, hard. 

Lexa stroked Clarke’s bum gently, her fingers barely touching the skin, and a row of goosebumps raised to meet the path her fingers took. She moved her head down and took in the sight of Clarke’s sex. The sight took her breath away, and her own centre again shouted up at her, reminding her she was extremely attracted to Clarke. 

She slowly sank her face into Clarke’s sex, gently kissing, licking and breathing into her. Her body reacted as Lexa wanted it to, and she was glistening very soon. Clarke’s breathing changed from being slow and deep, to being a little faster, and Lexa soon felt her regain consciousness. At this point, she very gently dipped her tongue in and out Clarke’s vagina, slowly adding more depth to her pressing. A sharp intake of breath from above her made it clear Clarke was awake. She lifted the covers off her body and twisted, straining her neck so she could see what was going on. 

“Lexa?” she started, sounding sleepy and confused. Lexa decided to pick up the pace, moving towards her clit and slowly circling around it, before building speed and running her tongue right over it. “Fuck. Lex. I..” Clarke started running her hands over her breasts, and tugging her nipples between her fingers. 

Lexa was acutely aware of Clarke’s need and started to build pressure and speed, as Clarke’s hands twisted and squeezed her aching nipples in time with Lexa’s tongue. Lexa added one finger, intending to tease Clarke before quickly adding another, and maybe another. But just the one finger inside Clarke tipped her over the edge. Her walls trapped Lexa’s finger as she came, clenching and clenching as wetness dripped over Lexa’s palm. Clarke’s moan was long and deep, and then followed by shorter, higher moans as she came back down from her peak. Lexa slowly withdrew her finger, and licked all of Clarke’s juices from her hand. Lexa tried to keep Clarke’s high going as she kissed and licked her all over, stroking the curve of her butt, before slowly withdrawing and climbing up to meet her. 

Clarke’s eyes were hazy, and she had a confused crease in her forehead. “I feel like I’m dreaming.” She said slowly, her eyes making their way up and down Lexa’s body as the beautiful brunette moved closer to her. Lexa pushed all the covers off Clarke, and sat on top of her, the wetness of her core trickling against Clarke’s groin. She reached to lift Clarke up from the bed, and then artfully moved her backwards so she was leaning against the pillows and sat upright. Lexa leant in to kiss her lips gently. “I’m definitely dreaming.” Clarke ran her hands along the length of Lexa’s back, as Lexa leant in to kiss Clarke’s ears, her neck and her jawline, before coming up again to kiss Clarke, with more heat. 

Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa’s head and ran her fingers through her hair as they kissed passionately. Lexa nibbled Clarke’s lower lip and sucked it into her mouth gently. Clarke responded with an earthly moan, and a tight grab of Lexa’s sides. 

Lexa moved into Clarke’s ear and licked the outer side of it, before breathing deeply into it. Clarke squeezed her tighter and Lexa felt her pulse raise, “I’m going to make you cum again. Are you ready?” she whispered. Clarke bit her lip and looked Lexa in the eyes before nodding. 

Clarke held one of Lexa’s hands and intertwined their fingers, “I’ll show you how ready I am,” Clarke said deeply, moving Lexa’s hand back behind her, brushing her fingers against Clarke’s opening, they came away covered in Clarke’s fresh and delicious juices. She licked her fingers again, and Clarke’s hips pressed up against her as she watched. 

“How do I taste?” Clarke asked, her eyes were dark and her tone inviting. 

“You taste amazing. I could taste you all day.” Lexa sucked the tip of her finger again, before kissing Clarke deeply again. She moved her hands to brush against the sensitive skin of Clarke’s shoulders, and her collarbones. She broke from the kiss and started to move her lips where her hands had just been, while moving her hands down further to the underside of Clarke’s breasts, her lips following afterwards. 

Lexa spent time working on Clarke’s breasts, teasing her by avoiding her hard nipples, knowing she was aching with need. Eventually, when Clarke’s restless and thrusting body was getting too much, she took one nipple in her mouth. 

Lexa worked on Clarke’s left nipple, alternating running her tongue hard across it, and then sucking on it gently, occasionally nibbling at it. All the time she squeezed the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, twisting it gently, then roughly. The moans which came out of Clarke were something else, she tried to stay quiet, but eventually lost all control and groaned wildly. 

Lexa switched nipples with her mouth, she ran the very tip of her tongue around the outside of Clarke’s nipple, and nibbled on it. Lexa realised she was grinding herself against Clarke, whose hands were encouraging her against her hips, her dripping sex was somewhere at the top of Clarke’s thighs. 

Keeping her full attention on Clarke’s chest, she knocked Clarke’s legs wider with her knee and then pushed her leg up so her knee was against her own side. Lexa continued to grind herself, with her core coming ever closer to Clarke’s. 

“I’m so close Lex.. I’m in an amazing place right now, don't you dare stop.” Lexa hummed into her breasts in response, and Clarke felt the vibrations all the way from her nipples to her clit. 

Lexa managed to get the angle just right so that her core was right up against Clarke’s, and her mouth was still latched on to Clarke’s nipple, roughly pushing her towards the edge. Clarke’s hips rubbed her deliciously into Lexa, her back arching with pleasure. Lexa tried to keep their clashing cores as an afterthought as she kept pushing Clarke’s nipples towards the peak of enjoyment. The pitch of her friend’s moans took her through the stages of her pleasure, like pages in a book. The silence which eventually followed, as Lexa sucked onto Clarke’s nip, and gently rubbed herself into her, was the last page of the story. 

“I.. A.. Sh.. Wha..” Clarke struggled to get her words out, as her body went limp. Lexa glanced up at the blonde, her face and neck were flushed. Her eyes were open but glazed and she was staring up at the ceiling. Lexa filled with happiness at the image above her. She climbed up to straddle her and kiss her lips. 

“You are unbelievably sexy, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa kissed her face all over, gently. “But, I’ve made you orgasm twice and haven’t seen your orgasm face up close, which just isn't fair.” Lexa pouted as Clarke opened her eyes to smile at her. 

“It looks like this.” Clarke replied, pulling a beautiful serene pose, with her eyes rolling back slightly. 

“I’m not convinced, I’ll have to check that, I think.” Lexa bit her lip as she looked into Clarke’s eyes, getting lost slightly in the blueness and depth of them. 

“I know you were doing a lot of awesome things with our bodies just then,” Clarke started, looking serious, “but I truly feel like my nipples have orgasmed. Like they are little people and they’ve both just had a serious orgasm. Does that make any sense at all?” 

“Have you ever had a nipple orgasm before?” 

“In my fucking dreams.” Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa’s mouth. “Lexa. You are my dream lover.” 

Lexa’s heart skipped. “Are you always this cheesy after you cum?” 

“Every time.” Clarke winked, and smiled. Lexa’s heart dropped a tiny bit. 

“I haven’t even got started with you yet, and you’re going to have to tone it down, you know how much I hate cheesy.” 

“Mm, oh really?” Clarke’s voice went deep and sexy, and the hairs on Lexa’s neck and back stood on end at the pitch. She started to work her way down Clarke’s body, until she was down at her calves. She ran her fingers all over and let goosebumps raise beneath them, before kissing gently. Every freckle and scar she would linger over and plant a kiss on top of, before moving away. 

Clarke lay and watched, feeling truly contented in her whole being. Lexa kissing her like this was comforting as well as being sexy. Clarke realised nobody had really ever appreciated her body like this before. It was such a lovely feeling, Clarke didn't want it to end.


End file.
